Cain D. Abel
Citation needed. | alias = | occupation = Pirate Captain; Slave (Former)Red Snow: A voice mentions Abel to have decimated the World Noble's guards and to be one of the island's former slaves. | bounty = 60,000,000Citation needed. 250,000,000Citation needed. At Least 625,000,000 | age = 33 (Debut, 1577) | height = 10'0" ft. (304cm) | weight = 440lbs (200kg) | birth = December 25th, 1543Vivre Card Databook#233: Information on Abel's birthdate and birthplace are given. | relatives = Unnamed Brother | status = Alive | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Isho Isho no Mi | dfename = Presence-Presence Fruit | dfmeaning = Will; Presence | dftype = Paramecia }} "Berserker" Cain D. Abel is the acting Captain of the Holiday Pirates and a major ally of the Xros Pirates. At the islet of Yamato, he was a former slave to a World Noble: Roosevelt, who had families from a neighbouring island work in a mining site. Inside the Xros Pirates, Abel seems to act like some sort of Executioner or Overseer. This is because he is held responsible for looking out after the crew's members and affiliates, dealing with them in accordance to the situation. He also oversees the Nod Sky Island. It has been revealed that Abel essentially houses other people inside his mind through the power of his Devil Fruit.Vivre Card Databook#233: Abel's many personalities are said to be due to his Devil Fruit. Kozuki Adaemon, the previous heir of Wano Country, Lambert Evelyn, the Captain of the Holiday Pirates, and Vryrch Seth, the former captain of the infamous Hunting Pirates. He is currently worth more than 625,000,000. Appearance Physical Features Although feared, the sensation one mostly gets from seeing Abel is relaxation, which, in turn, actually contributes to the fear factor. At the same time, he stands as a fierce adult man, with notable muscles and characteristics, having a fair skin in accordance to his hair color. Abel's hair is blonde, possessing a few strands highlighted at the sides and top of his head, while flowing until the middle of his back. Some of these strands fall over the front of his shoulders. His eyebrows are medium-sized in their entirety. Abel's face is well shaped in a round, but defined, build, contrasting some of his other features. His eyes are wide and their irises large, having a light green color, while the pupils are somewhat small. Fitting for someone of his caliber, Abel is very tall, towering his opponents and comrades alike at ten feet.Calling and Singing: Danica sees August and a crowd talking to Abel about the recent events, noticing just how large the latter actually is. Much like mentioned before, he has enormous muscles, be it on his upper or lower body, something that also makes him weight around four hundred pounds. Given his usage of tight clothes, they are prominently shown and reinforce the physical paramaters he possesses as a fighter. Abel possesses several black marks through his flesh, some of which are more seen on his left shoulder and arm. A large, assymetric star-like mark is located on the center of his armor's chest, while some other marks spread through the leggings and gauntlets. The meaning behind these marks is unknown. Clothes Almost always, even as he bathes or sleeps, Abel dons his signature white bodysuit-like armor, fitting exactly for his frame. Its texture is similar to some kind of leather, however, it is far more durable and malleable than that. This armor seems easily deattachable, given that, at times, Abel wears it partially.Calling and Singing: Berheim Danica notes Abel's presence over a fountain in the middle of Bohemia, deeming him easily recognizeable. The armor surrounds his neck completely and only opens in a teeth-patterned cut on the front part. Whilst in Yamato, he donned prominently green clothes, akin to Samurai robes, however, without any armory. A dark kimono, tight at its bust, but loose on the sleeves, as well as light hakama pants, baggy in the area around his thighs and narrow as they get closer to his ankles. For footwear, Abel had large wooden sandals and white socks that reached up to the middle of his lower legs.Red Snow: Abel's figure comes clear through the snow tempest. Gallery AbelFullColor.png|Abel's complete appearance. Personality Most of all, Abel maintains a specific default expression, that of a simple smile, though, this smile seems to have its own variations. Given that his true personality is not fully known, rather, it is a sum due to the ones of the previous Isho Isho no Mi users often leaking or melding with one another, it could be said that he puts on smiles to allow for a proper transition between his moods. Such a thing leads many people to deem him as inconsistent or downright crazy. Going further into his casual behavior, Abel is fine, and sometimes even prefers, with sitting in places that are not chairs and akin. Determination is one amongst his many traits, manifesting either through what he says and the persistence in his actions. .]] Fitting with his smile, Abel is not against cracking jokes, though, he does use a monotonous tone when saying them.Calling and Singing: Abel cheers upon noticing he unwillingly destroyed the fountain and made water gush, calling it "Plumbing Problems". Some of his smiles come in a much different light however. Abel wants to make sure that those who work with him know of the consequences of doing what they do. He deems it that they will work harder not only if they know it, but if they are punished for it as well. Although he is someone of high capabilities, Abel is not only above complimenting other people, he actually likes to do it and sees it as an incentive. Be it compliments for someone showcasing power and skills or a "well-done" type of deal, he will openly voice it out. He also tries to inspire them by reminding them of personal goals or deeds they have done in the past. He can be quite polite, adressing even those who are, otherwise, his enemies. Furthermore, he actually tends to dialogue a lot before entering full combat, questioning the opponent on their motives.Red Snow: Kurama blocks Abel's path, complaining on his rude actions, something that prompts Abel to try and talk to him about the situation. In quite a contrast to his dialoguing self, at times, Abel boasts of great confidence and speaks with such a tone that even his very spirit ressonates with the environment.Spirit Call: Taken aback by Kurama's words, Abel decides to pronnounce himself properly and tells him that he will fight back. 's tactic.]]Much like when he compliments people, Abel is capable of showing other emotions such as surprise and amazement. Abel dislikes to fully disregard someone, independent of their strength and social status. Though he may exhibit a bit of etiquette when addressing certain people, he won't necessarily treat them differently, as in go out of his way to remain on their good side. Unlike with his killing intent, Abel tends to express his harshness through words and immediate actions. This also plays with his honesty, in that while he may be berating someone, he is also trying to be constructive in regards to criticism. Relationships Since he houses more than one person within himself, Abel has a complex network of relationships with the rest of the world, having interacted with quite a lot of people. Given he also has their memories, the list is even bigger. Family Unnamed Brother: Aquaria: They are described by Aquaria herself as to be in love with one another. She seems to like teasing Abel often, though, in not quite an explicit manner. In an odd contrast, she becomes physically embarassed whenever they are too close, though she tries to keep it hidden.Calling and Singing: Aquaria blushes at the proximity between her and Abel, but quickly revitalizes herself to talk to the Sirens. Abel appears to be very loyal in regards to their relationship, even as they have not made much progress in it.Vivre Card Databook#233: Aquaria and Abel's relationship is remarked as solid. Kozuki Ryukyu: While Ryukyu is not his biological mother, Abel houses her son, Kozuki Adaemon, within him, thereby making him her son by technicallity.Resurgence: Heili fully recalls her memories and recognizes Abel to be her "son".Resurgence: The wills inside Abel discuss the actions taken recently by Kozuki Adaemon, deeming them unnecessary. Holiday Pirates Yonko Xros Pirates Moses: They appear to be on good terms, Moses deeply respects Abel for his strength and good instructions. Living up to that, Abel points out the mistakes Moses has done, while also reminding him that he can reach far if he tries. Living even beyond that, perhaps in a twisted way, Abel is fully willing to execute punishment over Moses. This happens in a rather gruesome way, he rips the skin of Moses' face off and has it look at Moses, who must speak to it. Aaron: Roman Numerals Skelton Red: Red dislikes Abel for his pretentiousness and unwillingly interacts with him. However, he recognizes his strength and influence. He goes as far as to physically attack Abel, even if it is not to hurt, since sometimes he thinks Abel dialogues too much.Calling and Singing: Through his powers, Red makes his presence known in Bohemia, remembering how much Abel talks and how much he himself dislikes pointless conversations. Even then, Abel holds no animosity towards Red. In fact, he tries to have Aquaria not defend him from Red's attacks.Calling and Singing: Abel greets Skelton Red, knowing his attacks were to get his attention, and asks about the other Numerals. Willahelm Bill: Despite the other Numerals' warriness of Abel, Bill appears to simply shrug off his presence.Dialing and Calling: Willahelm Bill ponders why everyone looks tense after being transported to the skies, deeming Abel as "just Abel". Hikaru Aretha: Even with all his strength, Hikaru takes no hesitation when it comes to scolding Abel back. She demands he step down from always taking the lead and even trying to charm her own citizens. In turn, he openly remarks at her actions and their consequences. However, in a more comical turn, Aretha thinks Aquaria doesn't fit Abel at all, even offering the hands of her very children to him. Siren Four: Abel, at the prospect of fighting Aretha, strikes fear in the hearts of the latter's children, despite that, they adress him with the honorific "-sama." They don't seem to mind having their hands offered to him, though, they aren't keen on the idea either. Likewise, he is grateful of their cooperaton. Dapper Dan: Maaka: Flounder: Seemingly, Abel cares for Flounder the least, even addressing him as "Fishman" rather than by his name at times. Black Widow Pirates Daddy L. Legs: Thatch Vincent: Kosaka Isshin: Kosaka Kumozu: Diana Wilhelmina: Jack Frost: Monk Pirates Daikaku: Abel's relation with the Monk Captain is almost unexistant and based solely on Vryrch Seth's memories of him. Due to that, at times, Abel regards him in a high pedestal. Hunting Pirates Black Ops Mauricio Kerrim: Kerrim is the first of the Black Ops that Abel is told about directly, mainly by the citizens of Bohemia and the Siren Pirates. He gets excited at the prospect of hunting him down, despite Kerrim being labelled a cheater. Umori Kenshiro: Abel first sees Kenshiro in a newspaper about him and the other Black Ops members, but, he soon meets him at Spicy Pot Island. ... Dragon D. Dexter: Dexter is the Black Ops Abel has heard the least about. However, he has expressed a duty on hunting him. Shichibukai & Affiliates Benjamin Tabart: Fluer Frida: Raven D. Sora: The two hold quite some past together, having lived in Wano Country during the same time period. Sora often trailed the brothers Abel and Cain, looking out after them, but not letting them outright escape without any consequences. Nowadays, Sora holds some animosity towards Cain D. Abel, though, he hasn't indicated he knows which of the brothers he is. In fact, he thinks Abel reduced himself from a "D." to someone who seeks money, and is fully willing to engage him for combat. Marines Kurama: Having seen him and his actions up-close, Abel thinks of Kurama as too different from the standard marine, and not just in status. Despite acknowledging his presence and even greeting him, at first Abel ignores Kurama in lieu of dealing with Roosevelt.Red Snow: Abel shows his tenacity and launches an attack, which he predicts will dismember Saint Roosevelt, wanting to keep him alive so that he can be tortured. Ernest: Harlequin W. Heili: Nobility Roosevelt: Having been a slave under him, Abel utterly despises Roosevelt and his actions. He thinks the Noble shouldn't die, but live the rest of his life in misery. Citizens Bohemia Berheim Danica: Danica deems Abel easy to recognize, remarking his presence and status. Andel: August: It is implied they have met in the past. August talks almost casually with Abel, informing him of the Siren Pirates' deeds. Cecilie: Cecilie shows little fear of Abel, being the first amongst the crowd to speak out the deepest truth to him. Powers & Abilities The Captain of the Holiday Pirates and a veteran in the New World, Abel is an extremely dangerous pirate, with full command over his crew. Furthermore, he is a major ally of the Xros Pirates, a crew led by one of the Yonko, wherein one of the Numerals, Skelton Red, unwillingly recognizes Abel's might as equal to the group. He seems to possess some sort of authority within the Xros as well. His bounty, which surpasses the 425,000,000, marks him as extremely dangerous and a threat to the World Government's operations. Very few know the name of Abel, whispered across many battlefields. Entire fleets have either fled or fell when standing in his path, shaken to their very core by his prowess. Fluer Frida has remarked that he is the strongest person she has met until that point in her life. This is notable given she has interacted with members of the Black Ops, Horsemen, Shichibukai, and Yonko crews. Umori Kenshiro, from one of the mentioned groups, remarks that he can't defeat him single handely, whereas he was extremely confident in besting Skelton Red of the Numerals. Daddy L. Legs mentions that Dragon D. Dexter, a Super Rookie worth 1,040,000,000, is no threat to him. Physical Prowess In regards to physical abilities, Abel is monstrously powerful, deemed to stand in the same pedestal as the Numerals, thus, being one of the New World's recognized titans. By brandishing weapons, he can cause air pressure attacks that push and cut through obstacles standing in their path, some of which are extremely sturdy but still fall prey. Even unarmed, his physical blows remain tremenduously powerful, to the point that even casual attacks can shake the environment around him. The deepest testament to his strength is managing to briefly clash with Daddy L. Legs, even when struggling. When aided by Aquaria's water pillars and his own power, Abel can sustain an island as large as Bohemia, which has thousand of square miles for area, and lift it many kilometers into the skies at incredible speeds.Dialing and Calling: With his bare body and power, Abel puts out enough strength to completely lift Bohemia through the sky and into the clouds. Hikaru Aretha mentions that people of his level treat it as some kind of joke. Even when not enhanced nor helped, he can still lift something as sizeable as the portion of a city over his shoulder, and then move it. He is also absurdly fast, often flash-stepping through the scenario, which takes a second to register his movement. This applies to his attack speed as well, though, it seems slightly slower than his moving. In fact, Abel can move faster than someone's rapid blink. Nothing short of superhuman and incredible, Abel possesses a nigh durable body, his skin and bones are capable of taking in an absurd amount of punishment without getting damage. He actively faces some of his opponents' attacks without slowing down or attempting to dodge, complementing his laid back behavior. Abel has managed to take in barrages of attacks from Harlequin W. Heili and from Umori Kenshiro, an assassin with might to topple a country when younger, and his Avatars in separate occasions, while sustaining no visible injury. In fact, beforehand he was only harmed due to the nature of the attack thrown at him by Kenshiro, which made use of elements, and even then his injuries were minor. Fighting Style Although not necessarily his better method of combat, Abel is extremely adept when it comes to making use of his bare body for combat. Rather than employing any named or specific techniques, he focuses on versatility, something which when coupled with his immense physical prowess allows him to take on most opponents that face him. Precision, the right amount of strength, and the uttermost swiftness put out the most fierce of blows. Some of his movements can be very savage-like, such as supplexes, grapples, or very rough tackles. This rough style of fighting has been something Abel "practiced" ever since his young days, since Saint Roosevelt usually put the slaves to fight one another. The difference in opponents only helped him hone his skills. By the end of a fight, even one that he didn't begin winning, Abel was to come out victorious. Such a thing marks his rapid learn-ability. He can fight from enemies ranging to the same height as him to full bloom giants and monsters. Furthermore, these attacks and movements are either empowered or complimented by his Devil Fruit and Haki abilities. Macemanship Renowned as a profficent fighter, Abel attributes a lot of his fighting to his usage of Maces, in which he proves mastery over just as much as he has unarmed. This makes it his main approach to combat. His main one in battle is the Mabulrega, hailed as one of the O Wazamono, a seemingly unbreakable weapon that has lived his tale by his side and is almost as tall as him. However, at times Abel does not wield it from the get-go. In fact, he may use his bare hands as maces, proved with their heightened sturdiness. Even so, his usage of Mabulrega does not relate to him using his full strength or not. With the use of his devil fruit power, Abel proves capable of meshing the two abilities, instantly making a stronger and much versatile version of his normal powerset. This is because each will inside him hold specific styles when wielding the Mabulrega, literally allowing him to do different moves one after another. Devil Fruit Abel possesses the power of the Isho Isho no Mi, a Paramecia that lets him draw the power from presence and determination. It should be noted that it is not spiritual power, nor like Haki. This allows him to augment his physical combat and prowess. One of the greatest and main aspects of this fruit is the ability to seemingly pass your will onto another. Haki The power of Haki is found within any living being in the planet, giving Abel the ability to manifest his very spirit. Although, only those with the greatest of wills and might can ever hope to unlock it. Abel's aura takes on a light blue color, leaking from and moving around him much like a tranquil flame. However, unlike many, Abel seems to possess more than a single aura, evidenced by the four colors surrounding him. In ascending order: a flaming blue, a waving yellow, a spiking red, and a oozing purple. It is unknown how this is possible, but it seems to mark his presence even more. A resident of the most dangerous sea, Abel has naturally used Haki ever since a young age, self teaching himself in its ways, which includes the two common shades. These self-lessons persisted through many years while he lived in his homeland, Abel constantly failed to tap into strong abilities, however, with each failure, he found himself growing stronger and closer to proficiency. His constant meeting and clash against elites of the New World have only served to further increase his power. Busoshoku Possessing such a grand amount of willpower, it is no surprise at how hard Abel's spirit becomes once it takes physicality through Busoshoku. He considerably enhances the effect of his own blows and defenses, while simultaneously giving himself an edge against Devil Fruit Users, especially those of weaker will than his. This solidification materializes as a black color wherever he is applying it to. Abel showcases enough mastery to not only imbue himself, but weapons, even if he is not directly touching them. Moreover, there are levels in regards to how much is covered in Busoshoku. Instead of simply surrounding himself with a simple layer, Abel can densify even the insides of his body, something that also makes the area turn even darker. And, of course, this much output increases his effectiveness against devil fruits even more. Evident by the tribal flames marking on his Busoshoku, Abel is very adept at regulating the usage of his aura, in other words, he can quickly imbue himself in a thick layer of aura for a last minute defense. This also makes it easier for him not to waste his Haki and accordingly respond to his opponent's own moves. Kenbunshoku With Kenbunshoku, Abel can use his aura to ressonate, giving himself something akin to a radar. His eyes acquire a bright red color when he uses it, leaving trails behind. Abel's specialty in regards to this haki lies in aura reading for both localization and prediction. In other words, not only does he expertise in pint-pointing uncoming people, but also their attacks, however complex or simple they may be. Furthermore, this allows him to hone the precision of his own attacks even more. Haoshoku The rarest of Haki, employed only by those of Kingly qualities, is Abel's specialization amongst the three shades.Vivre Card Databook#233: Haoshoku is listed as Abel's favourite shade of Haki. Though the users of Haoshoku can be numerous, one ought to make themselves worthy of it, even if they do harness it. It is unknown when he has awakened it, however, it is certain to have been during his younger days. Understanding it to be more than simply making people faint, Abel has downright trained his spirit and honed his skill with Haoshoku to incredible degrees. When coming out, Abel's Haoshoku takes on a light blue tone filled with myriads of black sparks, potent enough to cover an entire town, while also physically damaging the scenery. This makes it act like some sort of pressure wave, which Abel can control and manipulate, limitedly. The very world shudders in its wake, to the point even attacks fall prey to it. Further into the imposition of his will upon his enemies, Abel deems that downing them with it is not always the proper end-goal, as mentioned before. Rather, when striking or influencing someone with his Haoshoku, he can deliver blows to their very wills, be them beasts, humans, or seasoned warriors. Their bodies and souls are filled with Abel's will, its effects lingering for minutes and hours, depending on the target's own will. Abel, once clashing with another potent user of Haoshoku, produces even more destruction. In fact, his own is so potent that it can split the skies and shake Wano Country when met with Daddy L. Legs'. History Past Mines of Yamato A long time ago, Abel was a slave alongside his brother, and they worked in an excavation mine, heralded by the World Noble, Saint Roosevelt. Making a Life During the year of 1560, Cain and Abel run through the streets of Fukushima at Wano Country, having stole a piece of meat and being chased by some guards.Damned Coincidence: The brothers Cain and Abel flee from guards, claiming that the food they stole is theirs by right, dated in the year of 1560. They are both interrupted by Raven D. Sora, who reassures the guards that he will take care of them, quickly prompting them to leave. The brothers get nervous, Cain tries to apologize but Abel cuts him off by saying they were on the right.Damned Coincidence: Raven D. Sora intercepts the brothers and reminds them of all the times they have caused trouble to Wano's police. In truth, Sora tells them they have to look like they are fighting seriously, prepared to draw his Katana, while they enter fighting positions. Masterfully, Sora employs the wind through his bare blade and manages to attack the brothers at the same time, then, he focuses on fighting Cain.Damned Coincidence: Sora tells Cain and Abel he has to fight them, skillfully attacking them with a gust of wind and approaching the second. Cain instantly counter-attacks by thrusting with the Mabulrega, but Sora yet again shows why he is renown throughout Wano and pushes him backwards with another wind attack. The deflection causes Cain to provoke a shockwave through the street.Damned Coincidence: Cain thrusts towards Sora, who uses the wind to deflect the blow into the street. Cain takes advantage of the bounce against the soil and picks momentum to throw himself back at Sora. However, the latter's intense glare stops Cain in his tracks.Damned Coincidence: Cain's ingenious movements allow him to take advantage of the situation and instantly counter, however, Sora's stare stops him. Meanwhile, Abel seems to grow restless while watching the fight, approaching it under the influence of "spirits" and attacking Sora. Seeing this, Sora sees no way but to push Cain aside again and clash directly against Abel.Damned Coincidence: Under the influence of spirits, Abel moves in to attack Sora with a club, while he is busy with Cain, prompting Sora to quickly block the attack. Unveiling Revenge Re: Union Yonko Wars Saga Small Greeting After being thrown by Kaldor from the island of Canworth, Vice-Admiral Ernest is faced with grief, however, it is Abel who appears in trial to make sure Ernest doesn't escape. He remarks that Michael D. Shiguma didn't want any Marine escaping, Ernest readies his Kenbunshoku Haki and is instantly attacked by Abel, who is using the Mabulrega to launch a pressurized attack of air. An attack to shake the ocean.King's Ransom: Having prepared himself to end Ernest then and there, Abel puts out a pressurized air thrust with the Mabulrega, shaking the ocean around him. Ernest decides that a drawn out fight is not feasible and ingeniously employs his "Rokuoto" to collide against the attack, adapting to its wavelength and bypassing it.King's Ransom: Ernest uses his "Rokuoto" to deal with the attack and bypass it skillfully, deeming that Abel is too dangerous to be engaged alone. Abel gasps in awe, while Ernest proceeds to take advantage of his speed to create hundreds of after-images, compressing wind within them. By affecting the ongoing currents, Ernest releases is "clones" in a massive hurricane, effectively catching Abel and the ship he stood on.King's Ransom: Rather than stop, Ernest creates after-images of compressed wind with his technique and raids Abel's ship by making them explode into a hurricane. Using Haki and the Mabulrega, Abel braces himself and welcomes the insurgence of wind directly, he gets lost amongst the debris of the ship.King's Ransom: Abel protects himself from the hurricane made by Ernest, pushed through the wind violently, but not wavering. The hurricane carries on in the opposite direction that Ernest flies to, with Abel deciding to let him get away after observing his inner potential and deeming him a blooming flower.King's Ransom: Perceiving Ernest's potential first-hand for the first time, Abel decides not to prologante their conflict and lets himself be dragged by the hurricane, while smiling. Issues While the Numerals are on an aimless trip, Abel intercepts them out of nowhere, taking advantage of the dark atmosphere created by Hikaru Aretha, who was suspending the whole Bohemia. Using his powers and physical might, Abel raises the island through the sky and clouds. Once he is done, he tells Aretha to inform the other Numerals that they all should meet him inside Bohemia. Into the island, Abel is being observed by some citizens while he sits stop a fountain. A crowd is around him, complaining about the unfairness that the Siren Pirates received, Abel ignores them due to the useless chatting. Decided to shut them up, he sings "Ode to Joy" very loudly, making him successful, then, he commends them on valuing the Siren Pirates.Calling and Singing: Seeing the convollution in comments, Abel loudly sings to shut everyone up, then, he commends the citizens on their considerations. The fountain Abel was on top of bursts into water, destroyed due to him having sat over it. It is Aquaria who appears and calms the water down with her powers, asking if Abel forgot her.Calling and Singing: Aquaria stops the water in mid-air, making her presence known by teasing Abel that he has forgotten her. Before they can talk, Aretha and her Siren Four arrive, the former is furious at Abel's actions, leading her children to think the two pirates will fight.Calling and Singing: Hikaru Aretha and the Siren Pirates interrupt everyone, the former expressing her immense anger at what Abel has been doing, her children try to calm her down. Unexpectedly, Aretha shifts to offering her children to marry Abel, so that he would get away from the "midget", Aquaria. Abel's response is to stand behind Aquaria, declining the offer and saying he wants to talk to her first. Soon after, an odd attack washes over Abel and Aquaria, who tries to defend them from it. Not managing to stop her, Abel notices Red's arrival and greets him, asking the whereabouts of the remaining Numerals. It is Aretha who searches for the missing members and tearfully remarks that Maaka is gone, while Gambi Vincenzo and Flounder have been captured.Calling and Singing: Aretha vows to kill those who got rid of Maaka, noting that they are short on three members. Red and Dapper Dan proceed to reprimand Aretha, who is keen on going to Impel Down, they say the time is yet to come for when they are all ready. Taking the chance, Abel reminds Aretha that she barely escaped alive, implying she would struggle again if she was not careful. With that topic down, Abel inquires them once again about the attackers, Molpe details that Mauricio Kerrim used his powers to raid everyone, Aretha interrupts her and says she will engage him herself.Singing and Planning: Molpe informs Abel of Kerrim's abilities and promises to fight him, but Aretha says no one should get in her way, she will be the one to kill him. Abel thanks Molpe and reassures her she will get support, then, he questions about the rest of the attackers and if they are in an alliance, only to get interrupted.Singing and Planning: Abel tries to learn more about the other Black Ops. Headbutting Abel into the distance is Willahelm Bill, who finally reveals himself and addresses him as "Captain". Abel swiftly responds with a headbutt himself, yelling that Bill is not talking to Vryrch Seth, this prompts Bill to ask whom it is, but Abel shuts him down.Singing and Planning: Bill attacks Abel as a greeting, thinking he is Seth, only to get attacked back by an enraged Abel. Dan enters the conversation and says that most of what happened can be attributed to Bill's laziness, Red agrees by saying that his combat style was uncompatible for fighting Umori Kenshiro. Angered, Bill argues that Vincenzo was underprepared and that the Numerals shouldn't have been shook by an operation like that.Singing and Planning: Dan blames the situation on Bill's actions, with Red reinforcing it with an argument of his own, this angers Bill and he argues with them. Gazes Abel is the one responsible for aiding and overseeing the operation on Victory Island, led by Moses of the main Xros Pirates crew. They had been talking about the mission for some minutes after its "conclusion".The Storm Swells: Heili notices Moses and Abel discussing the situation of the mission at Victory. Through his Haki, Abel notes that the mission isn't actually over and reminds Moses that he has done quite a lot of mistakes, and that this was his chance to finish it all. It is Harlequin W. Heili, a Marine Captain and secretly the "daughter" of Daddy L. Legs, who greets them, recognizing their flag to be the Xros and demanding that they come with her. Moses utters that Abel was indeed right and prepares to face off against Heili, seeing this, Abel tells him that defeating her would show the crew why Moses should rank higher.The Storm Swells: Greeted by Heili, Abel tells Moses to see this as an opportunity and cement his place within the Xros crew. Abel finally wakes up in the middle of Heili and Moses' fight, yanking the latter away from the former's attack.The Storm Swells: Heili overpowers Moses' defense and his water gun, yet, he is saved by Abel before falling prey to all the fire. Moses gets confused and questions him, Abel asks Heili to excuse them and proceeds to remind Moses about his mistakes. Held up by his face, Moses tells Abel he knows the consequences, Abel deems this as him willing to take them head-on as well. Filled with fear and crying, Moses apologizes, but Abel corrects him.Last One: Moses asks Abel why the interruption, he says that Moses did too many mistakes, Moses implies he is fine with taking responsability. Using his power, Abel cuts the skin around Moses' face and, then, uses his hand to pull it off. Moses can't the pain and begins to scream, moving himself wildly while blood comes out. Once it comes off, he rolls on the ground crying, Abel kneels by his side and shows the skin, asking Moses to "talk to himself". Seeing this, Heili questions if Abel will fight in Moses' place, to which he says he doesn't even know her name. For a moment, Heili soothes in pain.Last One: Heili approaches Abel and ponders if he will fight her now, however, she is briefly held down by a headache. Abel initiates the fight by taking advantage of Heili's headache, caused by some kind of memory lapse, trying to punch a hole through her waist. Though she narrowly dodges, Heili gets wounded and channels the power of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Gorgon to enter one of her forms and heal herself.Last One: Abel doesn't hesitate and almbost blasts a hole in Heili's body with a mighty punch, however, she regenerates with the power of her fruit. Heili attacks with "Perfume Femur", but Abel blasts her and part of the vicinity away by stomping the ground, which also causes another memory lapse for her.Last One: Heili enters a new Gorgon Form and tries to poison Abel, prompting him to push her away with a shockwave made from a step. Recovered, Heili throws rocks with her hair and dashes towards Abel, launching an assault of snakes and hair at him. He uses the power of the Isho Isho no Mi to deflect all of the attacks, while encased in a purple aura. At the scene, Heili grows frustrated and transforms yet again to strengthen her assault, utilizing the powers of the weather to attack him. Abel gets hit by her "Fiery Gaze", but he immediately responds by spinning to both disperse the flames and deflect the other attacks.Last One: With another form, Heili sets fire upon Abel's form, but he disperses it by spinning his body. With his face bleeding less, Moses shows up again while accompanied by Aaron. He proclaims that Heili stands no chance against their crew, and she, in another fit of rage, uses "Fiery Gaze" to try and burn his face.Last One: Aaron shows up to aid Moses, who shouts at Heili for even trying to go against the Xros Pirates, leading her to attack him. However, Abel quickly rips the bandages off Moses and saves him. Heili screams and questions why Abel feels familiar to her, having many memory lapses, and then she attacks again through another weather change, rain.Last One: Abel saves Moses by ripping his bandages before they explode fierily, Heili continues to feel headaches and shifts the weather. In response, he summons Haoshoku Haki upon the environment and destroys Heili's wave, using this as an opportunity to ask her why he is so familiar.Last One: Abel reveals his possession of Haoshoku Haki, affecting the very environment and island, while putting down Heili's attack easily. Heili screams and trashes around as her mind goes wild, the weather changing accordingly. After gathering her thoughts, she realizes that her life is artificial and made from Kozuki Ryukyu, the ruler of Wano before Daddy L. Legs. Heili calls Abell "son", which instantly throws him into an epiphany, he flips out while plagued with memories, showcasing a lot of his rage in many ways, and uses his powers to produce a large fissure upon Victory Island.Resurgence: Abel has some sort of mental breakdown, with all of his wills clashing against one another, in a fit of rage, he breaks apart a portion of Victory. He digs his fist into the fissure and, with much effort, rips out a portion of the city to rest it above his shoulder.Resurgence: Surrounded in a purple aura, Abel screams and rips a part of the city off, lifting it over his shoulder. Not understanding his reaction, Heili prepares to stop him in any way she can think of, deciding she can't die there. Bent on that, she unleashes another heavy onslaught over his form, trying to poison him, however, her claws and fangs can't pierce his skin.Resurgence: Heili, in yet another form, tries to attack Abel, but her strength and poison fail her. Though poison falls over Abel's skin and burns it, he goes along with his murderous intentions, bringing down the whole portion of the city he held upon those in front of him. Aaron and Moses try to run and take cover underground, many of the buildings fall off and smash other buildings, the whole landscape suffering from the impact.Resurgence: Abel pushes forward and smashes the city against the rest of the island, destroying a good deal of the scenario, while everyone else tries to take cover. Once again, Abel has a dilemma with the other wills inside his mind, wherein they reprimand Kozuki Adaemon for causing so much destruction. They argue for an unknown amount of time. Afterwards, Moses and Aaron approach Abel, surprised by how far he went, they ask about the Marine and are surprised to learn she had ties to Kozuki Ryukyu. When asked if he truly was her son, Abel only smiles.Resurgence: Moses and Aaron ask Abel about Heili being his mother, he says she is actually Kozuki Ryukyu, but doesn't answer their question. Hunt Killing Breezes After Raven D. Sora's retirement of the Shichibukai, Abel is one of the first to intercept him, doing so in an island of the Calm Belt. They clash repeatedly, Sora remarks on how annoying it is for Abel to be the first to appear.Damned Coincidence: Abel and Sora's clashes prompt the usually calm ocean to rumble severally. Using his ACE, Sora makes wind blasts collide against Abel's Mabulrega, completely destroying the scenery around them. Dispersing the wind, Abel comments on Sora's current situation.Damned Coincidence: Through his Wind ACE, Sora makes tendrils of air that completely destroy everything around him, yet, he doesn't manage to push Abel back. Sora questions Abel's actions as something for money or fame while also commenting on how they both have "D". Abel replies that the Government is offering more than money, Sora's seat as a Warlord.Damned Coincidence: Abel tells Sora that money nor fame are the matter, and that people will come for him because his position of Warlord is the prize. Snarking, Sora ponders if Abel has fallen to the point he needs government protection, to which Abel says that Sora is forgetting their past clashes, angering the latter.Damned Coincidence: Sora says Abel has fallen low, but Abel's remark on being forgotten despite their many clashes, angers him. Briefly, Abel looks at Sora's unexistant arm, which is actually made of wind now, and recalls some memories. Suddenly, they clash, Abel says that he knows about Sora's feelings over the situation.Damned Coincidence: Sora complains about the effects of his Devil Fruit and how he hasn't chosen it, leading Abel to say he knows how it is. However, taking the lead is Kozuki Adaemon, who mockingly presents himself to Sora and says that the others are asleep. Subsequently, Abel releases an enormous wave of Haoshoku Haki to swallow both the island and Sora. Weddings Motherquake: Daddy L. Legs goes to Udon to meet Abel, who has requested her presence, which she finds odd. Motherquake: Abel concurs with Legs, calling her "Koyuki", on him being stupid and confident, but, he tells her she knows why he is there. Motherquake: Legs recognizes Seth within Abel, who apologizes for the awkwardness of the situation, however, Legs asks him to speak his mind. Motherquake: Abel is fred from his many shackles and warns Legs of his unconsistent behavior, prompting her to deem him bipolar. Motherquake: Abel laughs at Legs' antics and says he is there to hunt Dexter in the middle of his wedding with Tsubaki. Motherquake: Legs says that the Holiday Pirates will be affiliated with her crew, rather than the Xros Pirates. Motherquake: Abel says he has to be "wholy" convinced by Legs, revealing Adaemon's presence, the latter reluctant to meet her. Motherquake: As they discuss, Legs says Adaemon doesn't have to fear her and tries to calm him down. Motherquake: Together, Adaemon and Seth note Legs' evolution, prompting Abel to question Dexter's importance to her. Motherquake: Legs reveals Dexter to be the child of a Former Five Star, Abel confuses it to be Daikaku, but she meant Amaka. Motherquake: Evelyn comes out to talk to Legs, who gets briefly annoyed, but questions her on Dexter's hunt. Motherquake: Legs reminds Abel and all within him of Dexter's importance, as Evelyn directly wanted to talk to her. Motherquake: Abel requests to just talk with Dexter, telling Legs that he still wants some satisfaction. Motherquake: Legs invites Abel to leave in order to answer his inquiry over Dexter, saying that he poses no threat to Abel. Motherquake: Decided to test it, Legs uses her weapon to clash against Abel, who struggles visibly, their Haki of Kings flares off throughout the whole archipelago and parts the clouds. Renewing After Bluebell and Dianoir Judith's brief conflict, Abel comes forth from the sky while disguised with a cloak, surprising the both of them. Instantly, he swings the Mabulrega at Judith, who gets alarmed and asks her crew to throw her weapons at her.National Holiday: Cloaked in shadows, Abel flies through the sky and intercepts Judith from harming Bluebell, alarming her of his immense presence. Upon getting her weapons with Maurier Harlan's help, Judith uses her shield as an impulse and counters Abel with a spear thrust. Their clash is more than heavy, pushing away everything in the vicinity with a sonic shockwave, both pushed back an equal distance.National Holiday: Judith launches herself and clashes with Abel, creating an immense shockwave that reverberates throughout the area due to their matching power. Noticing the weapon, Judith asks Abel if he is mocking her by hiding his identity and if he is actually the captain of the Holiday Pirates. Bluebell can only be shocked.Are You Happy?: Judith easily recognizes Abel and the Mabulrega, pondering out loud why he is there. Amused with her reaction, Abel confirms that he is acting as their captain by reminiscing when the crew was founded. It is Bluebell who says that Lambert Evelyn is within Abel, having no doubts about it.Are You Happy?: Abel's mannerisms and memory of the crew's foundation cements Bluebell's thinking that Evelyn resides within him. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins Series. *The pictures are colored by Nearó. *His name comes from the biblical story of Cain and Abel, the first humans to be born. . **Their story and the murder is alluded to in the character's own story. However, whereas in the biblical one Cain murdered Abel, in the character's, Abel doesn't know if he is Cain or Abel, thus adopting both names. Extras *His slave number, 4118, is read as "Four Double-One Eight". *Abel has four favourite foods: **Most kinds of meat; Salad; Grilled Sardine; and Ramen.SBS Volume Extra: Abel's hobbies and favourite foods are listed. *Similarly, he has four hobbies: **Hunting and eating animals; Testing unusual places to sit; Teaching; and Meditating. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirates Category:Holiday Pirates Category:Xros Pirates Category:Macemen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users